Hoshi (SSBU)
Hoshi is an unlockable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Urban, and is one of the two representatives of the Hoshi series. Hoshi's original reveal for the game was controversial, due to Hoshi being part-Sackboy, the main protagonist species of LittleBigPlanet, a game exclussive to Sony. However, Hoshi as a character, is not owned by Sony or Media Molecule, and therefore was viable. Hoshi's tier ranking Is currently unknown. Hoshi's strengths include his fast ground and air speed, his fast and unpredictable attacks as well as his great range options. His fast falling speed helps his endurance and helps him survive from the upper blast lines. He can also camp several characters, particularly those which are slow and have no projectiles. Hoshi, however, has several flaws. His fast falling speed makes him vulnerable to getting juggled. He is also a very light character, meaning he can get KO'd at rather low percentages. He also may have a tough time recovering due to his Jetpack being linear and rather predictable. He also has a rather difficult learning curve due to the way he plays. Aesthetics Hoshi is one of the fastest characters in the game as well as one of the lightest. He also has semi-fast falling speed. He can also crawl and wall jump. He also has the best jump in the game. Though his attacks are pretty fast, but do not have as much power as other characters. Moveset On-screen appearance * Jumps off a bounce pad onto the stage. Idle animation * Sprays fragrance on himself. Taunts * Up Taunt - Thumbs up the screen. * Side Taunt - Taunts the oppoments by pointing his frying pan forward. * Down Taunt - Lies down and looks up the sky. This is the longest taunt in the game. Victory poses Losing animation * Claps for the winner, smiling. Other animations * Walk - Walks forward, swinging his arms back and forth. * Run - With his arms behind him, dashes forward. * Jump - Jumps forward, with both of his arms up. * Double Jump - Spins around the air. * Roll - Rolls vertically. * Air Dodge - Like his double jump, but has his arms sticking out. * Crouch - Gets on his hands and knees. * Dizzy - Rocks back and forth, half-asleep. * Sleep - Lies on the ground, on his stomach. * Balance - On one foot, rocks back and forth, with a worried expression. * Floor Lay - Similar to his sleep, but on his back. * Edge Grab - Grabs with both his hands, looking downwards worried. * Grabbed - Grabs the oppoment back, with a shocked and worried expression. In competition play 1.1 patch demo Tier placement Matchups Trivia * Hoshi never uses his hands to attack, though he does use them for items. * He also has a frying pan, but never uses it. * Hoshi is one of the few characters who cannot enter a helpless state. * Hoshi cannot walljump or crawl in any of the LittleBigPlanet games, but can in Urban. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Urban